My Love For You
by little.lies.x
Summary: Hello, thanks for checking this story out. This is about the story of Ezria and every turn they face. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my new ****fan fiction and this one is for keeps. I deleted Lies Never Told since my ideas and the story was rubbish and also changed my username to my Instagram name so you can check that out. I really hope you enjoy this story and all ideas were my own. Thank you for reading!**

**Aria's POV**

I looked down at the box. The dark wood box made me think more and more of them. They didn't deserve to die only aged 28 but whats done is done. I looked behind at my young child dressed in black. They shouldn't have to be here for me but they are. I bent down and kissed the box and whispered "Goodbye..."

**SEVERAL YEARS BEFORE**

I looked up from my high school chair at Ezra. Spencer my best friend noticed me staring and kicked me in the shin.

"What was that for?" I whispered

"Too obvious!" she whispered back not so quietly causing everybody to look in our direction.

"Is there a problem Miss. Hastings?" Ezra said very teacher like causing me to giggle quietly. Ezra gave me a head tilt as if to say "Shut up!"

"Uhhh no Mr. Fitz, I just spotted Aria staring off into space so I gave her a boost" Spencer smiled. I laughed at her into my hand like everybody was.

"Yeah to go to space!" I giggled under my breath whilst holding my calf with a cowboy-shoe-heel shaped bruise on it. Hanna and Emily heard and also giggled from behind. Spencer turned to me shaking her head giving me the classic Spencer look.

"Miss Hastings, Miss Marin, Miss Fields and Miss Montgomery?" Ezra called to us. We all stared at him and then at our writing.

"Too obvious!" I whispered to Spencer and she shoved me in the shoulder jokily.

After English it was time for lunch. Ezra asked me to stay in his classroom. I sat on the corner of his desk.

"I've been thinking for a few weeks now that..." his words trailed off until he barely spoke.

"Ezra?" I said worriedly to what he might say.

"We should get married!" he finally said. I looked at him confused in silence for a few seconds and then he jumped up out of his seat and around the desk. He pulled out a ring box and then bent down on one knee. Was this happening? Tears rolled down my eyes now."Aria Montgomery, will you marry me?" I jumped up in tears and just stared at him for a few seconds trying to work out whether this was real.

"Yes! Of course I will!" I exclaimed before jumping into his arms. He held onto me and it felt like we were flying.

"Aria!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned around and it was Spencer with Hanna and Emily. Hanna and Emily greeted me with congratulations and girly screams at the ring. As much as I was happy to see them happy I could tell that Spencer was angry at me.

"Aria, you're 17 years old. What the hell are you thinking?" Spencer said calmly but stern.

"That maybe I could have a Happily Ever After. Spence, no one can ever know. Yeah?" I said hopefully she'd agree with me but she just stared at me speechless with the Spencer look.

**Ezra's POV**

God what was I thinking. Spencer's right. She's 17 and my student. It would never stay quiet, especially since she's friends with Hanna Marin, possibly the biggest gossiper I've ever taught but she will be loyal to Aria I hope. Emily should keep this a secret but Spencer... I don't know. She's smart for sure but is she too smart. Maybe she might be smart enough to not let her friend go through with this but maybe she's smart enough to let her. No Ezra you made the wrong decision this time. This will get you arrested, you can't marry your student!

"You're right Spencer" I said without thinking. Aria flipped around to stare at me heartbroken "I can't marry Aria. She's 17 and my student it's just wrong. But I love her and I've already booked it in a church in New York. You can come if you wanted to and so can you two but no one can ever know that me and Aria are going to be married"

Hanna, Emily and Aria did a girly squeal at my words whilst Spencer just walked over to me.

"I'm more than happy for you," she whispered in my ear "But hurt her and your dead!" she walked away laughing at me so I laughed back, slipping the ring onto Aria's left ring finger.

**So what did you think of this chapter and what should happen next in New York? Who's in the box? Is Spencer really happy for Aria? Does Spencer even like Ezra? Will this Ezria wedding actually happen or is it too complicated? Will Aria's parents find out? Leave your answers in your reviews. Thanks for reading! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know a lot happened in that first chapter and a lot happens in this one to but not a lot at the same time if you know what I mean. Stay tuned until the end when Ezra gets a big shock!**

**Aria's POV**

The next morning we set off for New York. The drive went by quickly, mainly because I kept dreaming about what it would be like on the day me and Ezra get married which was closer than I would've ever thought. I sat in the passenger seat next to Ezra whilst in the back Hanna was squished in between Emily and Spencer with her giant massive bright pink duffel bag lay across them because it wouldn't fit in the bag with the rest of our bags. I didn't have a wedding dress so I decided on a plain white dress that has a hint of silver in it to go with my silver 5 inch heels to make me look taller. I still didn't know where in New York the church was so I just left Ezra to drive us. I saw an old sign saying 'Welcome to The Dark Wood' which Ezra turned in to.

"Why here?" I asked soon after we turned.

"Don't worry, I'm not marrying you here. God, I'm scared of this place. It's the only place where I could book a hotel for 5 adults on such short notice" Ezra explained.

"Wait. Mr. Fitz did you call us _adults_! Oh my god this is the best day EVER!" Hanna practically screamed.

"Yes Hanna if people knew I was bringing 4 teenagers up to New York and marrying one of them I'm dead and Hanna just call me Ezra when we're out" Ezra replied

"We forgot to tell you that we changed your names so you're our cousins and sisters" I explained to them as we approached the hotel

"Yeah we have Emily Montgomery, Hanna Rose like Aria's mother's maiden name and Spencer Fitz" said Ezra as we jumped out the car.

"That was very me of you Aria. I'm proud" Spencer said to me as Hanna fantasised over her new 'fashionable' name. I looked up at the hotel. It looked like something out of a horror movie with vines crawling up and grey bricks that haven't been cleaned in over 1000 years which is very possible. It looked disgusting and I did not want to spend the night here but guess I have to

"Wow! This wasn't what I was expecting at all!" Hanna said in shock

"Well Hanna, it makes sense since we're in a place called 'The Dark Wood' which sounds like something out of a horror movie!" Emily explained to Hanna causing her to pull the typical Hanna sulk face.

"Girls stop moaning at me. We'll be here for one night. It's the best I could do and besides I am still your teacher and I can put you all on detention for a week and if you tell anyone it will be the rest of the school year and the next one" Ezra said to them

"Good luck with that, it's senior year" Hanna replied. Ezra looked at her and she backed off.

**Ezra's POV **

I can tell that she's disappointed. I didn't care about what the other girls might think, only what she thought.

"Aria what do you think?" Spencer asked "I mean it's your wedding day" Aria looked at me and then at the hotel biting her lip. She examined every row of bricks quickly and then turned back to Spencer.

"Well it doesn't look like the best hotel in the world but it will be an adventure. Look as long as it has a socket, a mirror, a bed and a bathroom, I'm fine with it" she explained to us, making us all look bad. We all nodded in agreement, I guess thats all we need.

We walked in and the inside wasn't much better than the outside but it would do. The man sitting behind the counter had jet black hair with streaks of grey in it. He wore tiny glasses and a creepy burgundy suit covered in saw dust. His facial features were as dark as night but his face was a beaming white like a vampires. His lips were blood red and plump as if he just sucked blood from someones neck. I approached him cautiously and made every word as careful as possible.

"Hi, I booked two rooms last night for 5 adults" I said to him. For a while he just stared at me but then finally spoke.

"Name?" his voice was low and bland and would send a shiver down your spine.

"Fitz" he stared at me and didn't know what I was saying "F-I-T-Z" he then turned to his extremely old computer and started typing.

"Yeah so we've got Ezra Fitz aged 23, Aria Montgomery aged 21, Emily Montgomery aged 22, Hanna Rose aged 21 and Spencer Fitz aged 22. Is that correct?"

"Yeah"

"Here's your keys sir. Enjoy your stay at the Dark Hotel" he said creepily. I just nodded at him and then left. For some reason I recognised this place as if I'd been here before. No way. I only came up to New York once with Alison and the hotel was... just like this one. Oh my god... Did I just bring my fiancé to a hotel I once went to with my ex which is also her best friend who has just disappeared again? God this is messed up...

**So what did you think of this chapter and what should happen next? Who is this receptionist? Where's Alison? Is the wedding still going to happen? Tell me your ideas in your review and I'll read them. Thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
